iPrincess Puckett
by colorfulraindrops
Summary: One Shot. Seddie. Sam y Freddie se pelean, pero en esa pelea ella ve que él ya no es el nerd de antes. Feo Summary, lean, es mi primer historia :


_Disclaimer:_ **iCarly y sus personajes (sin contar John, porque ese lo inventé) no me pertenecen. Son de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

[*Narra Carly*]

Estaba con mis dos mejores amigos, Sam y Freddie, frente a nuestros casilleros, platicando todos, bueno, yo gritando y Sam y Freddie peleando en el piso.

-Callate Frediota- Gritó Sam, arriba de él.

-Sam basta! Te lo digo en serio.-Exclamó Freddie.

-Chicos!-Dije yo, pero Sam, ni se levantó, por cierto NINGUNO me escuchó.

Lo que pasó después hizo que toda la escuela, incluyendo a Gibby y a mí exclamaran un WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. Freddie dió una vuelta rodando, y quedó arriba de ela, haciendo que no pudiera escaparse. Luego, con una sonrisa triunfadora, se levantó del piso, extendiéndole una mano a Sam para que pudiera levantarse, lo cual fue mala idea, ella lo tiró al piso otra vez y poniendose arriba de él exclamó muy animada:

-No sabía que te habías puesto tan fuerte Freddie.-Exclamó con una sonrisa, que podría haberlo jurado, risueña.-Parece que esos meses en Hawaii no te hicieron tan mal.

Y le guiñó el ojo. Ella y él por fin se levantaron, sonrieron, y sin prestarle atención a la multitud que estaba mirandolos, a Gibby, y es mas, a mi también, se fueron por un licuado a los "Licuados Locos".

[*Narra Freddie*]

-Sam, Freddie en que les sirvo?... y Carly?.-Exclamó T-Bo al vernos llegar, poniendo una cara de sorpresa al ver que:

1) Carly no estaba allí. Y

2) Nosotros no nos estabamos matando.

-Carly no vino T-bo.-Exclamó calmadamente Sam... Sam, Calmada? Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo creía.

-Ahora, quiero dos licua...

-Quieren tacos? los puse en un palo!-Dijo T-Bo en su desesperado intento de sacar ese palo, en el cual clavaba comida.

-No, quiero dos licuado...-comenzó Sam

-Todo a 5 dólares.-Prosiguió

-T-BO, NO!-Exclamamos los dos.

-Ok..

-Queremos dos licuados de fresa.-Dijo Freddie.

Nos entregaron los vasos y nos sentamos en una mesa. Pronto empezamos a escuchar muchos murmullos, como si fueran... ¡ MUCHAS CHICAS ! , y gritaban por mí. o.O

- te !-Gritaban todas.

-Corremos a la una, dos y ... ya! - Gritó Sam, y salimos los dos hacia el parque que quedaba cerca de allí.

-Al fin esas locas maníaticas se fueron. No quería tener que compartirte...-e inmediatamente Sam se tapó la boca.

-Eso fue lo que creo que dijiste, Princesa Puckett?-Dije.

-Yo no dije...-Y salió directamente hacía su casa, así que tranquilamente seguí caminando hasta llegar hacia su casa.

[*Narra Freddie*]

Sonreía como un idiota, mientras la miraba huir. Ella sonreía también, pero de pronto se detuvo, como no estaba muy lejos, llegue hasta ella y la vi temblar, mirando a dos chicos besarse, pero ese chico era John, el capitán del equipo de básquet con el que Sam salía hacia varias semanas. Y este chico se estaba besando con Missy! La chica que había tratado de alejar a Sam de Carly. Sam era fuerte, pero su cara trasmitía frustración, tristeza y rabia a la misma vez. Sabía que me iba a matar si hacía esto, pero no me importó y la abrace. Hundió su cara en mi pecho, como si lo necesitara demasiado, y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

[*Narra Sam*]

Me sentí completamente humillada por John y Missy. Freddie me abrazó y hundí mi cara en su pecho y lloré. Nunca me había sentido peor.

-Me voy a lo de Carly, Freddie.-Le dije sin ánimos de nada.

-Te acompaño.- Contestó él.

Caminamos y yo solo lloraba, con mis manos tapándome el rostro. Por favor, qué estaba haciendo? Yo era la fuerte Sam Puckett, pero me sentía chiquita, y como si Freddie fuera mi protector, mientras pensaba en eso él se frenó, y tomo mi mano, obligándome a dar vuelta.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté

-No estés así, me duele.-Replicó Freddie.

"Me duele" resonó en mi cabeza miles de veces como un eco. Pero, ahí fue cuando lentamente me tomó de la cintura, y yo a él del cuello, y nos estábamos por besar, cuando un grito me hizo pensar que estaba por besar... Besar al nerd!

-!-Gritó la voz.

Me di vuelta y era John

-Qué es lo que quieres?-Exclamó Freddie, tomando mi mano.

-Déjala es MI NOVIA.-Exclamó recalcando las dos últimas palabras.

-Y ahora te das cuenta?-Grité, soltándome de la mano de Freddie, no porque no me gustara, sino porque ya estaba 100% dispuesta a pegarle. Freddie se dio cuenta y me tomó de la cintura, evitando que John saliera directo al hospital.

-De que rayos hablas Sam?-Preguntó John.-Y por qué estabas de la mano con este ñoño?

-Uno: No sos nadie para decirle ñoño, y Dos: No es de tu incumbencia porque estamos de la mano.-Dije furiosa.

-Si, es de mi incumbencia porque soy tu novio.-Dijo él

-Hubieras pensado eso antes de darle un beso a Missy.-Exclamé.-Nos vamos.

Nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos al piso 8, y estabamos en el pasillo, me largué a llorar. Me abrazó. Me sentía tan segura en esos brazos...

-No llores más Princesa Puckett.-Dijo tiernamente.

Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y él tomó mi cintura. Estabamos muy cerca, y yo estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir...

-Freddie, no me había dado cuenta de que eres muy especial para mí... Te amo Fredwardo.-Sonreí

-Para mí también eres muy especial, y también Te Amo Princesa Puckett.-Sonrió también.

Y nos besamos.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mi primer one shot :) Sé que es feo, pero es la primera vez que hago un fanfic, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Dejen reviews! :)**


End file.
